


Scared

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Lena were almost killed in an attempt on Lena’s life. You turn to alcohol to cope and Lena comes to comfort you. In your drunkenness you admit that the only reason you're so torn up about the attempt is because you were scared you were going to lose Lena because you're in love with her.Warnings: Alcohol abuse





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (A/B) = alcoholic beverage

It’s been a month since someone tried to kill Lena. You were there with her when it happened. You tried to protect her but in the end you and Lena almost got killed. You both would have been if it wasn’t for Supergirl saving you both.

Every night since then you’ve been drinking as a way to cope with what happened. Tonight was no different. 

You were so close to losing Lena that day. You couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. You’ve known Lena for years and you’ve been in love with her for some time now. You didn’t think you would ever have a chance with Lena so you kept your feelings to yourself.

Sighing, you grabbed a (A/B) and went over to the couch in the living room. You turned the TV on and started drinking. 

xxxxx

“(Y/N) has been acting really weird lately, Kara.” Lena said into the phone as she left L-Corp. “I think I’m going to go check up on her.”

_“I think that’s a good idea. I really hope she’s doing okay, tell her I said hi?”_

“I’m going to head over to her apartment now, thanks Kara.” She smiled slightly. “And I’ll tell her.”

As soon as Kara and Lena said goodbye she hung up the phone. Lena sighed as she made her way to your apartment. She really hoped you were okay.

xxxxx

You set your drink down and ran an hand over your face, you were already drunk. At this point you weren’t even paying attention to what was on the TV anymore. 

That was when you heard a knock on your door. You slowly stood up, you walked as best as you could to your door, stumbling and mumbling as you drunkenly kicked stuff that was in your path.

Opening the door you see Lena, a smile forms on your face at the sight of her. “Lena! Come in!” You slurred.

Lena was shocked to see you drunk. All the years she has known you, you’ve never been drunk. She walks into your apartment nonetheless, she noticed all the empty (A/B) bottles all over the living room.

“Why are you drunk, (Y/N)?” Lena walked over to you.

“Is it that noticeable?” You giggled, you grabbed another bottle of (A/B). 

Lena took the bottle out of your hand causing you to pout. “Okay, no more drinking for you tonight.” You try to grab the bottle back but she already poured the drink into the kitchen sink. “Let’s get you to bed, you’re going to have a hangover in the morning.” 

Lena wrapped her arms around you, she guided you to your bedroom. You leaned into her as you walked. She put you into your bed and just before she walked out of your room to go clean up your living room, she brushed some of your hair out of your face.

As soon as she took her hand away from your face, you gently grabbed it. You looked up at her with sad eyes. “Can you stay with me? Please?” 

She nodded and got into bed, as soon as she did you snuggled into her. Lena wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. “What happened, (Y/N)?” She ran her fingers through your hair. “Ever since that attempt on my life you’ve been acting weird.” At the mention of that day, you whimpered and snuggled into Lena’s arms even more. It broke her heart to see you like this. 

“I was scared… I was so scared that I was going to lose you…” You bit your lip to try to keep the tears from falling. “It keeps playing over and over in my head…”

“(Y/N), I’m right here. You’re not going to lose me.” Lena pulled you impossibly closer. 

You rest your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. “I was so scared I was going to lose the woman I’m in love with.” And after you said that, you fell asleep.

Lena’s eyes widened when you said that you were in love with her. The truth was that Lena was in love with you too. “I’m in love with you too.” She whispered.

xxxxx

As soon as the sunlight came through the window blinds and hit your face, you groaned and turned away from it. Lena walked into your room with a glass of water and a pill for your headache. 

She sat down on the bed. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Lena softly said. You turned around to face her and slowly sat up. She hands you the glass of water and the pill. “Take this, it’ll help you feel better.”

You gave her a small smile and took them from her. “Thanks.” After taking the pill you drank the rest of the water.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Lena asked after a few minutes of silence. You look down at your hands, trying to remember anything from the night before but nothing came to mind. You looked up at Lena and shook your head. “You told me that you were scared that you were going to lose me that day we almost got killed. You also said that you’re in love with me.” She place her hand on top of yours. “Is that true? Are you in love with me?”

Your heart started beating faster. You could feel your cheeks start to heat up. There was no point in lying to her. “Yes, I’m in love with you. I understand if you-” You were cut of by Lena’s lips on yours. After the shock of Lena kissing you went away, you started kissing her back.

Lena pulled away from the kiss when air became necessary. “I’m in love with you too.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you into her lap.

You wrap your arms around her neck, you pull her into another kiss. This is only your second time kissing Lena and you already couldn’t get enough.


End file.
